To Dream of Second Chances
by Jenny2007
Summary: Hermione and Severus had a relationship during her sixth year, before Severus broke it off. What happens when Hermione shows up at Hogwarts with a little surprise?
1. Back to Hogwarts

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

Summary: Hermione and Severus had a relationship during her sixth year before he broke it off. What happens when Hermione turns up at Hogwarts with a surprise the next year?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: The story just popped into my head. Please Review.

999

Back to Hogwarts

Hermione couldn't remember Platform 9 ¾'s ever being this crowded. There were people everywhere. Hermione squeezed through the crowd and boarded the train just as the whistle blew. She trotted towards the back of the train and found an empty compartment. She cast her charms on the door to make people think that it was full of luggage.

This year was the first time in her long seven years at Hogwarts that she wasn't looking forward to going back. Last year she had received detention with Professor Snape. The detention had ended in an affair that had lasted for most of the year. Severus had broken the relationship off just before school ended. He had at least waited until exams where over. He had never given Hermione a reason for breaking off the relationship. She spent most of her summer nights crying for him.

Hermione knew that because of the consequences of their relationship that she wouldn't become Head Girl this year. It still hurt that Lavender Brown was the Head Girl of their year. Malfoy was of course the Head Boy. She wished Lavender all the luck with that one. Even though she wasn't the Head Girl she was still given her own rooms in the dungeons. She had been lucky that Professor Dumbledore had allowed her back into Hogwarts at all. Especially now!

Hermione had found that she was five months pregnant right after school had ended last June. She had gone into labor two months early and delivered a very small baby boy. She named him Devin. Devin had lived but was still very small. He looked like her but had Severus's eyes. She had written to Dumbledore right after his birth. She didn't tell him who the father was. He was angry at first and then told her that she wouldn't become the Head Girl. He told her that he was going to allow her to occupy the nursery in the dungeons. The rooms hadn't been used in over 20 years. He was allowing her to take her lessons in private with her professor's so that she could have Ginny Weasley watch Devin. Ginny was the only person to know about Devin. She had been their when he was delivered.

Hermione placed the baby carrier beside her and lifted Devin out of it. She rocked him as she bottle feed him. Her body had snapped back into shape after his birth but she still had a small pudge on her stomach. She felt dirty and like no one would want her again, but when she looked at Devin she knew it was worth it all.

Hermione entered the great hall and found Ginny at the Gryffindor table beside of Harry and Ron. They had both supported her. Both with her relationship last year (surprisingly) and with her pregnancy. She set beside of Ron and put the baby carrier on the seat beside her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny took turns holding baby Devin. She laughed, actually laughed, when Ron feed Devin so much pudding that he puked all over Ron. She hadn't laughed since Severus left her.

888

Severus glanced around at the students. He glared at the group of first years that were ready to be sorted. He had to admit that he was very surprised that Granger wasn't the Head Girl. He searched the Great Hall until he found her sitting with her friends. They were all passing around a baby. He wondered briefly whose baby it was before Albus pulled him aside.

"Severus I need your help tonight."

"What must I do Headmaster?"

"Miss. Granger is to occupy the rooms in the dungeon. I need you to show her too them."

"I take it then the baby was hers?" Severus looked at the statue of lion at the entrance to the castle. He could believe that Granger had cheated on him and had a baby that quick. She must have been cheating on him for months before he left her.

"Yes indeed he is. Cute little fellow. Now Severus if you'd be so kind." With that last sentence Albus walked away leaving Severus to gather his thoughts before reentering the Great Hall and finding Hermione.

He spotted her quickly and waltzed over to the table. He cleared his throat and said, "Miss. Granger, the Headmaster would like me to show you to your new rooms now."

Hermione took a deep breath before taking her baby from Ron's arms and tucking him back into the baby carrier. She tried to keep up with his long strides as she followed him down to the dungeons. She knew this route well considering all the times she had snuck down here last year. He stopped in front a portrait that Hermione had never noticed before. Severus gave the password and entered the room. Hermione followed and entered a fairly large common room. Hermione set the baby carrier on the couch when she felt Severus standing right behind her. She turned and met the blazing eyes of an angry man.

"Who was he Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione took a step back against the wall. Severus took a step forward and placed his arms on either side of her.

"Who was the bastard that you sleep with? 10 months ago who was he?"

"Devin was two months premature Severus." Hermione tried to keep calm. This was not how she wanted him to find out.

"Oh fuck Merlin!" Severus yelled as he turned and left the rooms slamming the door shut behind him. The noise frightened Devin and caused him to cry out. Hermione quickly gathered him in her arms and bounced him as she explored her rooms. There were four counting the common room. She had a nursery with a beautiful antique crib and blue plush toys everywhere. The bathroom was beautiful with everything made of black marble. Her bedroom was gorgeous too. The bed was huge decorated with the standard Gryffindor bedspreads. There was a desk in the corner as well as a dresser and vanity.

After Hermione tucked Devin in she collapsed in her own bed and wondered what the rest of her Professors would say.

999

Author's note: This is my second fan fic. It just sort of popped into my head. Tell me what you think.


	2. Realizations

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

999

Summary: Hermione attends her first day of classes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: To all of my wonderful reviewer's Love and extra chocolate brownies. I hope I answer everyone's questions in this chapter.

p.s. I went ahead and posted this early because I'm not sure if I'll get time tomorrow or Friday, and I don't have internet on the weekends!

999

Chapter 2

Realizations

Hermione awoke to Devin's weak cries. Since he had only being out of the hospital for a few weeks, he was still very weak. Hermione picked up her squalling baby and held him to her chest. She wrapped an extra blanket around him to keep out the chill. She needed to talk to someone about fixing the fireplace. The dungeon had a permanent chill to it and without a constant fire, it was no place for a weak newborn baby.

She winced in pain as she eased into the rocking chair. Even though it had been six weeks since she had delivered Devin, it still hurt when she sat a certain way. She wished her mother was still alive. The death of her parents had been the reason Hermione had lost her temper in Potion's class that day. It had been the reason that she spent three weeks in Severus's office. It was the reason she had kissed him. It was the reason she now had Devin. She missed her parents terribly, but she wouldn't trade her baby for anything in the world.

It was then, at 4:30 a.m., that Hermione realized exactly how lonely she was.She had different lesson's than her friends. She lived in a different spot in the castle. At least she was still allowed to eat with her friends. She wished that she could still have lesson's with them, but Dumbledore wouldn't budge on the issue. He had even forbidden her a house elf to babysit. His excuse was that he didn't want other student's to think they could have a baby and continue life as it is while a house elf did all the work. She understood in a sense. She just wished she had someone to talk to.

Hermione glanced down to find that Devin had fallen back asleep. She gently tucked him back into his crib and decided to get some more sleep before class.

999

Hermione had decided halfway through her lesson's that this year wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Transfiguration had gone smoothly and according to Professor McGonagall, she was way ahead of the other seventh years. She had been permitted to bring Devin with her to her charms class. Hermione decided it was more for Professor Flitwick's obsession with babies. Her mind was changed, however, when he told her a secret that she was sure no other student knew.

"I had a little girl. She was also premature. My wife…she died in childbirth." He said in his high pitched voice as he looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione didn't think she could stand to lose little Devin after the loss of her parents and boyfriend.

"They grow up so fast too. My little Madeline works underground at Gringotts now. She inspects foreign coins to make sure they aren't faked. I couldn't be more proud of her. I never remarried after I lost my wife. I was so afraid that I would mess up. It all worked out in the end." He said as he dismissed her with a pat on the arm.

She left Devin with Ginny again for her Herbology lesson. Instead of teaching her regular class work, Professor Sprout taught her how to make remedies for belly ache's and sore throats. She claimed that Hermione already knew the other material and that this was all that mattered now.

History of Magic seemed to last longer than usual because Binns fell asleep three times as much with just her there.

This year there were two new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Professor's Lupin and Tonks. They were married of course but Tonks kept her name. Again she was allowed to bring Devin. They both wanted to meet him before classes really started.

After all her other classes were finished, it was time for her finale class of the day. Potions. Severus hadn't sent her a note telling her if she could bring her baby of not, so she left him with Ginny one last time before she headed to the Potion's classroom.

She opened the door to see Severus setting at his desk grading papers.

"You're late Miss. Granger!" he snapped at her without looking up.

"I know, but Devin was crying."

Severus held up his hand, "I don't want to hear any excuses concerning your problem."

Hermione snapped back like he had struck her. She placed her hands on her hips and walked up to his desk. She leaned forward so that her face was a mere inch from his. Her brown eyes burned his with her anger. She grabbed the front of his robes and did all but crawl on the desk as she spoke in a near whispering tone, "Devin is not my problem Professor. He is my baby. You will not call him a problem again."

"Miss. Granger, either you let go of me at once or I'll report you and get you and that blasted baby out of here."

"You wouldn't dare!" She whispered as she released his robes and took several steps backwards.

He stood and followed her, eventually he had her pinned against the wall. He placed his lips right on her ear as he whispered, "Try me!"

Hermione met his eyes and was surprised to see anger blazing back at her. She hadn't expected him to get angry. Then again she hadn't expected him to break her heart either. "What do you have against my baby?"

Severus snorted in her face as he released his grip on the wall and took a step back, "You mean the baby you created with someone else while we were still together?"

Hermione's mouth dropped when she realized what he was accusing her of doing. "Have you looked closely at him Severus?"

"It's Professor Snape!"

"Answer me damn it! Have you looked at his eyes?"

"No I haven't looked at his god damned eyes! Why would I look at his eyes?"

Hermione was breathing hard. She stared at him for a few moments longer before turning and strolling out of the room only to reenter a few moments later with Devin in her arms.

"Look at him!" She said as she held her baby up.

"No! I refuse to look at some other man's child!" Severus turned his back on her and her baby.

"I said LOOK AT HIM!" She shrieked at him. Severus gave a sigh and turned to look at her child.

It didn't take long to realize that the black eyes staring back at him were his own!

999

Author's note: Sorry about the cliff hanger. You'll find out his reaction to finding out he has a child in the next chapter. This isn't intended to be a long story. It will only have 4 or 5 chapter at the most. It's meant to be a cute love story between Severus and Hermione. I was grateful for the reader's who wanted to beta read this, but the point of me writing this was to practice finding my own mistakes. If you would be so kind as to point out my mistakes, I would love you forever and surrender my first child to you! Love and Brownies.


	3. You Knew!

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

Summary: Severus starts to question Hermione after he finds that he is a father.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: For all of my reviewer's, I love you. For all the people who added this to their favorite stories, you're the greatest. Once again I want to try to correct my mistakes alone so that I can learn what it is that I'm doing wrong. If you spot a mistake please let me know! Love and brownies to you all!

999

Chapter 3

You Knew?!

_"I said LOOK AT HIM!" She shrieked at him. Severus gave a sigh and turned to look at her child._

_It didn't take long to realize that the black eyes staring back at __him,__ were his own!_

Severus looked at his own baby for several seconds before realizing what he had done. He suddenly felt a strong urge coming over him as he bolted for the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he emptied all of his lunch. When he was finally done vomiting he washed his face and reentered his lab. He was surprised to see Hermione sitting there with Devin. She looked up at him when he entered the room.

He made it to his desk before falling into his chair. He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you write to me?"

Hermione chewed on her lip as she thought, "I was afraid Se…Professor Snape."

"Afraid of what?" His voice was muffled by his hands.

"I was afraid you would reject me and Devin." She could feel the tears burn her eyes as they rose to the surface. Hermione vowed that she wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, would I reject my own baby?" He finally looked up and met her eyes. He could see the tears built up.

Hermione turned her head and blinked a few times. "Because you had already rejected me!" she said in barley more than a whisper.

Severus remembered why they had broken up in the first place. He had been furious that she had let it slip to Potter and Weasley that they were seeing one another. He had no intention's of dumping her but his temper got the better of him. He had spent the rest of his time since then miserable.

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded as she handed him the bundle.

Severus stared at the tiny thing in his arms. His son! Severus set back in his chair and started making a swaying motion. Within a few moments the baby was asleep. Severus turned back to Hermione and said, "Hermione I'm so…."

Just when he was about to apologize to Hermione, Albus decided he was going to make an appearance. "My Severus, I never thought of you as the baby type!" The old man chuckled behind his moon beam spectacles.

"He was just holding him before I left for the night." Hermione scoped her baby into her arms and made for the door, "Goodnight Professors!"

"Goodnight Miss. Granger!" Albus called pleasantly before turning his attention back to Severus. "I see you've just been acquainted with your son for the first time."

Severus blinked at the old man for a moment letting his words sink in, "You knew! You knew he was mine!"

Albus chuckled as he responded, "Yes Severus, I knew everything that happened between you and Miss Granger. I didn't stop it because it was helping you both. I must admit I wasn't expecting this."

Severus set back in his chair in awe as the reality of the situation sunk in, "I'm a father. I'm actually a dad now!"

Albus laughed, his blue eyes shined as he summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses, "Indeed you are. Let's toast to it!"

Severus drained his glass in one and set it on the table. "I just hope Hermione still loves me enough to let me back into her life."

Albus stood and made for the door. He turned as he opened it and said, "True love is forgiving Severus, but it never hurts a man to dream of second chances. For who knows what dreams may show us!" And with that said he winked at Severus and left.

999

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. Their will only be about 2-4 more chapters. Please read and review. I will have the next chapter of this story and hopefully the next chapter of Rest in Pieces up on Monday! Love and Brownies to you all!


	4. Custody Issues!

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!

Author's note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! Please don't stone me in the streets. I will finish this story and Rest in pieces. It's just taking a little longer than I thought. I've had a rough college experience. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers who have stuck by me!!! Love and Brownies.

0000

Chapter 4

Custody Issues

After several sleepless nights, Severus came up with a plan to win Hermione back. He would simply threaten to take Devin from her. That should scare her enough to get her back. And he wanted her back so bad he couldn't stand it. He waited until it was time for her potion's class before he told her his plan.

It wasn't like things weren't going a little smoother. She had brought Devin to him twice this week. While she claimed it was because Devin needed his father he knew it was to give Ginny a break!

He waited in his potion's classroom for two hours pacing the floor as he waited for her to arrive. He knew she wouldn't bring Devin tonight. He turned slowly as he heard the door open.

"Welcome back Miss. Granger. Please take your seat!"

000

Hermione sat wondering what he was up to. She could tell by the look on his face that he had something planned.

"Miss. Granger, I find myself in quite a predicament. Do you know what that is?" He walked up to the table in front of her and turned the chair around so that he was leaning on her desk.

"What is your predicament Professor Snape?" She asked, her big brown eyes studying his black ones.

"I find myself with a child, whose mother is a mere student and has no means to support him once she graduates or even to further her education. A mother who will be shunned from society because she is unwed. What do you think I should do Miss. Granger?"

Hermione set up straight and glanced down at her hands for a few moments, "I will not be shunned! And I will find a way to further my education."

"That is not good enough!" He stood and walked towards the door.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Hermione turned in her chair to study him.

"I want you to give me Devin without a fight!" Severus turned back towards her to watch as she reacted exactly as he expected.

"I will not!" Hermione jumped up knocking her chair over.

"Miss. Granger, you are 17 and still in school. You are not married. You have no money. You have no home address. Not to mention that Devin is sickly and will have medical bills. When I take you to the ministry who do you think they will pick? You? I have a job, I'm 38 years old, I have a permanent address, and I'm a certified potion's master."

Hermione felt the tears build and stood looking at the ground shivering with fury until she saw her tears leave marks in the dust on the cold ground, "How…How could you do this to me?"

"Because I'm worried about Devin!" Severus lied partially.

000

Severus watched as Hermione quivered with either anger or fear. It wasn't until she spoke that he realized it was grief.

"You're right! I'm alone and I don't have any money. I get owls daily from the hospital. I can't pay them. He need's medicine. I can't afford to keep it. He would be better off with you! I'll sign the papers tomorrow!" Hermione gathered up her coat and ran out the door.

Severus started to call after her, but she was gone. His plan hadn't worked the way he had wanted.

000

Author's note: I have the next chapter. I'll post it soon if you leave me lots of lovely reviews. Plus I know theirs a lot of typo's so please let me know where they are. It's like 3 am and I can't sleep because I feel guilty because it took so long to post a new chapter!


	5. Mistakes!

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Severus learns to live with his actions and tries again to win Hermione back!

Author's Note: Ok Guy's I have a question. Do you want me to end this in a few more chapters or do you want me to keep going. This is up to you. You are the ones who read my stories and keep me going! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewer's.

Chapter 5

One Last Chance

It was three in the morning on a Wednesday night when Severus realized how much he did indeed miss Hermione. Devin was up all night throwing up again. Poppy had said that it was nothing but the stomach flu, but Severus was worried regardless. He feed him bottles of water (which poor Devin puked back up in minutes), rocked him, sung softly to him (yes he could sing Hush Little Baby), and snuggled him. Devin had stopped crying finally but refused to sleep. Severus set in a little rocking chair in the corner of the nursery he had installed with his feet up on the stool and Devin lying in his lap. Devin was staring at him with his big doe eyes and was gripping Severus's finger. Severus smiled down at his tiny son. He loved his little boy. Not only that but his love for Devin strengthened his love for Hermione as well. He would give anything to get her back, and he feared he would have to give everything to have her back!

Hermione had signed the papers three weeks ago and he had not seen her since then. She had skipped all of her potion's classes. Other teacher's claimed the same and he was really worried about her. Finally one night he floo'd the Headmaster's office to ask Albus for advice.

0000

Severus stepped out of the fire place with little Devin in his arms. He gave a sigh of relief to notice that the baby was fast asleep.

"Hello Severus! What can I do for you?" Albus asked as he offered Severus a lemon drop.

"No thanks! Albus I'm worried about Hermione. I want to ask her to live with me so that we can have Devin together." Devin started to stir in Severus's arms and he bounced his baby carefully. The bouncing worked and he fell back asleep.

"Severus, I think that's a wonderful idea. However, seeing as how you're last idea didn't work, why don't you take a little advice from an old man."

"Well what advice could Nicolas Flammel have for me?" Severus joked.

Albus laughed, "Why not wait for her to come to you? She will. It's just a matter of time!"

0000

"_It's just a matter of time!"_

Severus growled out loud as he went over those words in his head. It had been another two weeks and still no Hermione. Severus set at his desk grading essays. It was time for her potion's lesion and he wanted to be there if she showed up. Suddenly his door swung open. Hermione ran into the room and dropped at his feet. She wrapped her arms around his legs and sobbed with her head in his lap. Severus found himself stroking her hair without even thanking about it. After a few minutes she had calmed herself a considerable amount.

"Please. Please Severus. I haven't seen my baby in almost six weeks. Please let me see him. Please!" Her last please had been more of a whine than anything.

"Alright. Follow me." Severus stood and took her hand in his and led her towards the rooms she knew so well last year. He took her to Devin's nursery and dismissed the house elf that Albus had assigned.

Severus picked up Devin and placed him in Hermione's arms. He was sick again so he was crying. Within two minutes Hermione had him back asleep and was just sitting there rocking him. Severus walked over and asked if she could join him in the kitchen. He then left the room praying that his new plan wouldn't fail him!

0000

Author's Note: This time I promise to have the next chapter up soon!


	6. Reconciliation Well sort of!

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Severus tries to convince Hermione to come back!

Author's Note: To all of my Rest in Pieces readers I'm sorry. I've had the next chapter written since Christmas. My email won't work at home for some reason and I can't get it to my Beta. I will have it up as soon as I can. Stick with me please!!!

Chapter 6

Reconciliation (Well sort of)!

Severus met Hermione in his private dinning room that he called a kitchen. He stood leaning on the table watching her. She stood against the door jam not meeting his eyes. She stared at the floor and kicked her feet. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was crying from her soft hiccups.

"Hermione what is it?" He asked softly. When she didn't answer he walked over to her and gently lifted her face to his. He could see the tears running down her cheeks and he conjured up a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. She sniffed and looked back at the floor.

"_Mione__," he_ used her pet name hoping to calm her a bit, "tell me sweetness what is wrong?"

"He's grown so much. I thought that by ignoring you and him that it wouldn't hurt and now seeing his so big…it just hurts so much." The tears started coming again as she broke down. She slide down the wall and let her head fall into her hands. Severus stood there for a few minutes and let her continue, "I've lost him because he needed more than I could give him and I've lost you."

In one swift motion Severus lifted her off the floor and held her to his chest. She instinct fully wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. He rubbed circles in her back as he whispered soft words to her like he did Devin each night.

"Hermione I was wrong." He said as he sat her away from him. She looked up at him with wide doe eyes.

"About what?" she asked.

"Devin needs his mother. Would you please move in with me and help take care of Devin?"

"Oh Sev! I'd love too."

"This doesn't mean we can go back to the way we were!" he said holding out his hands to stop her from jumping on him. "Our relationship will not mend."

"Oh. I understand."

"I'll arrange for the house elf's to deliver your stuff to your new room. I made it to duplicate your old room. I hope you like it."

He nodded his head and bid her goodnight before retiring to his own room. All the way there he smiled to himself about the fact that he had accomplished exactly what he wanted. It wouldn't be long and he would have her just where he wanted her.

Author's Note: Sorry so short. Next chapter will be longer I promise!!! Please review!


	7. Help!

To Dream of Second Chances

By Jenny Rice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Severus and Hermione get used to living together but what happens when Little Devin takes a turn for the worst?

Author's note: I'm so so so sorry! Dodges stones and stale brownies I've had a long semester.

Chapter 7

Help!

Hermione was getting used to living with Severus. It was all going quite well. She had started going to class regularly. Severus even helped her with her homework at times. They didn't reform their relationship, but a couple times when Devin had one of his rough nights they found themselves asleep together on Severus's bed. Neither minded.

It was one particular night that there relationship would be tested to the max. Hermione put Devin down for a nap at about three in the evening before she joined Severus for a cup of tea.

"He's growing quickly, isn't he?" Severus said as she shut Devin's nursery door.

"Yes. Too fast. I wish he would slow down. I'm enjoying him the way he is." Hermione said. She smiled at Severus as she joined him in the dining room.

"Yes. I quite agree." They laughed together. They hadn't so much as hugged since Hermione moved in but they still got along great.

At about five, Hermione found it odd that Devin hadn't awoken yet. She went to check on him to find him not breathing.

Severus heard her scream from his classroom and immediately went to check on her. She was in hysterics when he entered the room.

"Sev. Oh God Sev. He's not breathing. Sev, Devin is not breathing."

He took the baby from her arms and found that was true. He steped into the floo.

Poppy took one look at the baby and called to St. Mungo.

When Hermione and Severus arrived at the hospital, the mediwitch took the baby. They were instructed to wait in the waiting room after Hermione became hysterical while they preformed CPR.

When in the waiting room Hermione collapsed on Severus.

"Oh Sev,"she wailed, "Please tell me he's going to be ok."

"I wish I could Hermione. I wish more than anything that I could." He stroked her head as he whispered too her.

TBC.


	8. Circumstances

To Dream Of Second Chances

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! Has it really been this long since I updated. I've had a rough few months. A huge Writer's block. Bad College experiences. Please don't abandon me now loyal reviewers.

Chapter 8

Circumstances

"So why did you push me away?" Hermione asked as she held her babies hand as he slept. They had stabilized his a few minutes after they had gotten their.

"I never meant to you know." Severus said, never taking his eyes off the baby or he would have noticed Hermione's shocked expression. "I let my temper get the best of me. I thought that our relationship was so forbidden that it had to be between us both and only between us. When I found out that you told Potter and Weasley, I snapped when I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry Hermione. I drove you away. I should have been their. When you had Devin. I never should have put you through that alone. I still don't understand how you thought that I would reject you and and Devin."

Hermione looked up into his questioning eyes and answered truthfully as she could, "Honestly, I was afraid. I was afraid of getting rejected again. I was afraid you'd make me give him up. I was afraid that you would take him and leave me. I was afraid of a lot of things."

"Hermione if I'd know that you were pregnant, I would have been in better control of my temper."

Hermione laughed, "Well just be their for the next one and we'll call it even." Then she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry Severus. I know you don't want that kind of relationship anymore." She quickly looked back at Devin because she could bare read the expression on his face.

"Hermione I do want that type of relationship. If you'd have me back that is!"

Hermione was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, will you come back to me? Will you be my girl again?" The light in this darkness? The mother of my future children? My wife?"

"What did you say?"

"Hermione I want to give Devin a name. A mother and father. And I want to give you a true family again. Will you marry me?" And with this he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Do you always carry a ring around with you?" Hermione asked him.

"For a while because I wasn't sure how to ask you! Please just answer the question."

"Yes Severus. I'll marry you!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Two more chapters left.


	9. Epilogue

To Dream of Second Chances

By JennyRice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Life is hectic. Sorry for the long long wait. This is it. I'm ending this story. Thanks for following the story.

Epilogue

They married a month after graduation. Hermione hadn't surprised anyone when she had been awarded the top student award. Of course Lucius Malfoy had tried very hard to take that away from her on the grounds that she had an illegal relationship with a professor that had resulted in a baby. He was told very quickly that there was no law to prevent student-teacher relationships.

The night of Graduation, Severus took Hermione and Devin to his summer home. It was beautiful. Complete with a library and small potions lab. Hermione fell in love with it instantly. Severus had arranged for his old rooms to be connected to their home now. With Devin quickly outgrowing their apartment and Hermione starting WartsHog Wizards and Witches University that fall, they had both decided that it was time to make the move. This meant that Severus would no longer be the Head of Slytherin. He didn't mind. It meant that he would have more time with his wife and baby.

Their wedding was a small affair. Ron and Harry had walked her down the isle. Ginny was her maid of honor. Mrs. Weasley planed the whole wedding for her. She had even sent out the invitations and picked out the cake. Everything came together nicely. After the ceremony, Ginny and Harry (who were married the day after graduation) kept Devin while she and Severus Flooed to London. The resort that Severus had booked was in a five star hotel. They had a wonderful night.

A few weeks later Hermione surprised him with a positive pregnancy test.

SEVMIONESEVMIONESEVMIONESEVMIONESEVMIONESEVMIONESEVMIONESEVMIONE

"Push Hermione! You can do it one last push!" Poppy urged her on. She had been in labor for 12 hours. The pregnancy had been a lot nicer this time. Probably because Severus was very protective. Hermione believed that it was because he still felt guilty because he wasn't there for Devin.

"I can't. I can't push anymore. It hurts." Hermione panted.

"Come on Mione you can do it." Severus urged her on.

With one last push, their baby girl came screaming into the world. Lydia Rose Snape was beautiful. She had her daddy's black hair with her mommy's curls and nose.

Devin and Lydia bonded well. Devin didn't have any of the jealous issues that the other toddlers seemed to have.

Harry and Ginny were also expecting their first child. Ron had started working for Fred and George. Everyone was happy. Severus couldn't think of anything else in the world that he could possible want.

Hermione eventually graduated from the University with a master's degree in Potions. Together she and Severus created some of the worlds most successful potions. Including the most famous that won the war. It was a potion that made a person immune to the unforgivables. Hermione became pregnant one last time and gave birth to twins right after Lydia started her first year at Hogwarts. A beautiful baby boy Draven and a precious baby girl Lauren.

Life was good and that's they way it remained for all of their lives.

The End.

Author's Note : Thank you for reading my fic. I never though it would take this long to finish this, but I got busy when the real world smacked me in the face. I moved into my first apartment and the bills started coming. I will eventually finish my other fic. I have no idea when. Please review.


End file.
